


Run 2 Space

by kubotrbl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 like plants, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Development, How Do I Tag, OT21 (NCT), Space Pirates, WayV's ship is a mess, dreamies best boys, lots of Jungwoo, side ships maybe, superhuman mv based, they're pirates in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubotrbl/pseuds/kubotrbl
Summary: It's OT21 NCT as space pirates. That's it, that's the story. Dream Ship and 127 Crew have beef and WayV ship are cool war pirates. Enjoy, it'll make sense later.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Here’s my vision. All of NCT, including WayV, are pirates. Each unit has its own ship. There’s 127 Crew with Captain Taeyong, Dream Ship with captain Mark (and shipmate Haechan who can’t seem to leave him alone about being captain so he’s just kind of become his right hand man) and WayV Fighter with captain Kun. 127 Ship is the most friendly bunch of pirates that just explore planets to look at plants and mess around. Dream ship are all young pirates who were inspired by 127 crew to begin life in the great unknown. Mark is a part of the 127 Crew but is betraying them to lead the dream ship. WayV are the most feared pirates in space. They plunder and they take ships and they look really fxcking cool. Obviously, they’re all kinda cute idiots too and are actually very merciful when its required. 

THEYRE SPACE PIRATES!!!!!!

127 Crew:  
Captain Taeyong  
First mate Johnny  
At the helm Taeil  
navigation Yuta  
Translator Mark  
weapons Jaehyun  
Medic Doyoung  
Ship engineer Jungwoo

Dream Ship:  
Captain Mark  
Firstmate Haechan  
At the helm Jaemin  
navigation Renjun  
Weapons Jeno  
Medic none, they’re doomed  
Pests Jisung and Chenle (who usually just play by themselves)  
No engineer, they got Jungwoo to help them build their ship because he has a soft spot for them

WayV Fighter:  
Captain Kun  
Firstmate/translator Ten  
At the helm Winwin  
Navigation Hendery  
Weapons Lucas  
Medic Xiaojun  
Engineer/translator Yangyang (the best alive next to Jungwoo)

I feel like I should establish characters and whatnot to get this out I’m hyped this is my first major au fic and my first ao3 work please enjoy it when I update ^^- Kubo


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 127 Crew are introduced to Dream Ship. Jungwoo does the dream ship a favor and Taeyong isn't happy about it.

Space, the final frontier. 127 Crew have been in space for about 35 months now. They have explored seventy planets and six solar systems. They have sampled thousands of rocks and plants ranging in shape, size, and color. Not once has the ship been under attack or been in need of repair. All thanks to their engineer Kim Jungwoo. Taeyong commends Jungwoo on his work every chance he gets(along with literally the entire crew, who love the boy very much). He graduated top of his class in the academy and has outsmarted pros who have been in the field for decades. He is just a brain that can’t be beat. Recently, Taeyong informed his crew of the Dream Ship. They didn’t pose any immediate threat, in fact he discovered them through a fan message.   
The message began with a buzz on the screen, then two boys who looked to be in their teens showed up, eyes bright and practically screamed at the camera, “Hello Taeyong~ and rest of 127 crew! We are a new ship who are super inspired by you guys to go up to space! We even built our own ship! Eeeh, kinda built our own ship”  
Another one chimed in, “Jungwoo hyung made it!” The whole crew slowly turned to look at the black haired engineer. He giggled shyly and backed out of the room.  
They continued, “ We are big fans! Please take good care of us~” Now there were four more boys and they were all waving, smiling brightly. The video cut off and the ship was filled with guys either murmuring or cooing. The captain of the ship sighed, “ That was...heartwarming. Anyways, back to your posts, we’re going into hyperdrive in forty minutes. Yuta, Taeil, set a course for the third quadrant, 365. I need to have a word with our engineer.” Taeyong was about to leave the bridge when he was stopped by his first mate, Johnny.  
“Everything okay, captain? Do you want assistance?” he asked.  
“No, you watch the keep watch on deck, I’ll ben up in less than an hour. Call me if anything happens.” Johnny nodded and turned swiftly on his heels back to his position next to the captain's chair.  
“Captain leaving the bridge!” He announced. The crew all stood up until the captain acknowledged and left. 

-  
“Jungwoo?” Taeyong walked down a dark corridor that lead to the engine room of the ship, where Jungwoo would be seen hanging out the most with his alien friend, Snoopy. (Yes, an alien with the name Snoopy.) Taeyong turned the corner to see the younger playing cards with Snoopy. He was laughing and bright as ever. Until he saw Taeyong’s face.  
“Hey, captain” He said softly, putting down his cards.   
Taeyong pulled up a chair and motioned for Snoopy to leave them alone. Once the creature left, he looked Jungwoo in the eyes for a good minute.  
“Why wasn’t I made aware of this ‘Dream Ship’?” He asked sternly. Jungwoo flinched,   
“Ah, about that…” he fiddled with a finger trap for a few seconds until he looked back up at the captain. “They’re so cute, hyung! How could I say no to that! They’re all hard working boys who look up to us. I admire that. So when they reached me about their ship I was there within two days becau-”   
“...because they’re so cute I need to help some kids I don’t even known build an entire spacecraft and not tell my captain a single word about it?” he said, voice monotone and cold.  
The engineer shrunk in his seat. “Y-yeah…” he mumbled. Taeyong nodded and stood up, “Ok, thanks for telling me now though. You’re one of my best crewmates, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” He patted him on the shoulder, “Wow, look at the time. We’re leaving in ten, come up soon or your head will melt off.” and with that, he left.  
Jungwoo sat back in his chair for a minute to process what had just happened. Moments later their translator, Mark ran in the room panting.  
“Why the hell is the engine room so far away from the bridge?” he whined. Jungwoo let out a cackle and walked over to the younger.  
“What’s up?” Jungwoo said.  
“What do you mean, ‘what’s up’? I nearly shat myself back there. Can you imagine the hell I would get if Taeyong found out I was captain of another ship?” he whisper yelled. Jungwoo chuckled and pinched the youngers cheeks,   
“You’re lucky you’re so adorable. I could have you thrown out in space within seconds But you known I’d never do that, right? Who's your favorite hyung?~” he cooed.  
“You are, only because you save my ass and give me food” Mark huffed.  
“Precisely, now get out of my engine room, please. Before we-” Jungwoo was cut off by a horrendous roaring sound. Jungwoos communicator sounded,   
“Woo, where the hell are you?” Doyoung asked, his voice laced with irritation.   
“Give us a minute! We’re coming don’t melt our heads off!” Jungwoo yelled into the communicator. He and Mark ran back up to the main part of the ship at the speed of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing in a while, I'm so nervous!! Thank you so much for giving me support, I really appreciate it! I hope you have an amazing day. Take care of yourself, stay hydrated, I love you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is 127 Crews next voyage gonna take them? +Introduction to the circus known as WayV Fighter.

Captain’s log, stardate 500109. We entered the sm nebula at early morning, Yuta said that we will drift until we come to the nearest planet. I have tasked my crew with finding a rare species of plant that can only be found on Earth. We have experienced a few bumps along the way, nothing Jungwoo can’t handle, though. I have talked with Johnny for endless hours about our plans for the next few months. To make our trek even more interesting, a ship filled with kids called “Dream Ship” have been keeping constant communication with us. They all seem very excited and my crew have been nothing but enthusiastic to teach them how to man a ship properly. That is it for TY’s log, peace out skrr skrr

Once he finished his log, Taeyong closed his computer and made his way out of his cabin. He was met with Mark standing outside his door. His face was soft and full of concern.  
“Captain,” he saluted, “we received an incoming message from Wayv Fighter.”   
Taeyong tensed. He shiver ran down his spine, he felt as if he was splashed with freezing water all over him.   
“Wh-what do they want?” he said.  
The younger shrugged, “They said they won’t speak until the captain is on the bridge.” The captain pondered a moment until he signaled for the younger to leave. 

As he made his way to the bridge, a million thoughts ran through his head. What could the most feared pirates in space want? Will they take his ship? Even worse his crew? He pondered and stopped a foot short of the door. He took a deep breath and went onto the bridge.   
“Captain, Kun is on standby, he wants to talk with you” Jaehyun said. 

“Put him on” Taeyong responded. He moved his shoulder forward and back, to inspire some sort of confidence. 

A pink haired man showed up on screen, he had a devious smile, “Hello, Taeyong, captain of 127 Crew.” he spoke, voice warm.

“Good evening.” Taeyong replied. 

“It has come to my attention that your ship has been steering a course directly into our territory. As one of the highest ranking captains I thought you’d be aware of something like this, but maybe it was just a mess up.” Kun looked down to scan the room and looked Taeyong in the eyes once more, “but if my suspicions are correct and your little crew are on a course into our quadrant I would like to kindly ask you to leave befo-”

“No need to worry, captain. I am well aware of our position and you and I both know there’s still a good thousand miles between us and your sector now if you will excuse me, I have an expedition to lead down on that little brown planet just a few hundred miles beneath us.”   
With that, Taeyong told Jaehyun to end the call. Once it was over every pair of eyes in the room was fixed on the ship's captain. 

“Johnny, get Doyoung up here, we’ll need him.”  
“Rodger.” Johnny replied and swiftly walked out of the room.   
“Get back to it, everyone. We still have about..Yuta?” he looked over to the ship’s navigator, who silently put up ten fingers in response.  
“Ten minutes until touch down, we want this to run smoothly and painlessly.” he looked down and mumbled under his breath, “hopefully without Kun getting territorial”  
“Jaehyun, inform Johnny, Doyoung, Mark and Yuta that they will be joining me on the ground.”  
“Yes sir”  
“Taeil, begin descent” Taeyong ordered.  
“You got it” the older said with a smile.  
As they floated lower and came eye level with the big brown dust ball in front of them, the captain marveled. “Hello, beautiful.

-  
“Yangyang! You rascal, give it back!”  
“But Teeen I need it for something!”  
“Over my dead body, give me my airpods!”  
“You’ll have to catch me first”  
“Arrrgg, I’m gonna kill you!”

As the two bickered and ran around the floor, the crew of the WayV fighter were experiencing another normal day on board. The ship started off small but began to grow in size and purpose as they began their empire. The crew stayed the same size, a few friends come and go. The ship favorites have been none other than Lucas’ best friends Jackson and his little brother Chenle. 

“Listen, Lucas. You’re an amazing weapons man and I don’t deny that you're the best at what you do but you need to stop inviting your ‘besties’ on board for drinks. It’ll soil our reputation.”

“Oh, okay captain no fun pants. God forbid I try and have some fun around here”  
The younger was met with a cold glare. He nervously pushed turquoise locks out of his eyes and giggled, “you know I’m kidding, Kun. I just want to have a good time and it’s really hard when you’ve been cooped up in a spaceship for four years.”

Kun sighed, there was absolutely nothing he could do to argue against that because it was what they were all thinking.

“Hey, I know this mission has been hard but once we’ve met our goal we can all go back home and you’ll look back on this as the greatest thing you’ve ever done. I’m proud of you for sticking with us because…” a loud screech was heard down the corridor followed by Hendery running fast enough to win an Olympic gold medal. “It can be hard sometimes…”

Lucas let out a hearty laugh and patted the older on the back, “I wouldn’t give this up for anything.” He smiled brightly.

Kun made his way to the bridge to be met with a panicked Winwin.   
“Captain, there’s a-”  
“Kun! There you are! Tell this kid to give me my airpods back, I’m sick of these games” Ten whined and grabbed onto his sleeve.

Kun deeply sighed, just another day.  
“I regret taking you two to Earth, remind me next time we go to the milky way to leave you on Pluto or something”  
Ten let out a shocked sound that made Xiaojun burst into fits of laughter.  
“It’s like I’m commanding a circus but instead of a tent we’re all stuck on a tightly compacted vessel in the middle of uncharted space...jesus.” Kun continued mumbling to himself until he was shaken by Winwin once more.  
“Captain! It’s urgent!” He said, soft voice laced with irritation.  
“Yes, what is it?”  
“Look,” Winwin pointed to his screen that showed a lime green ship nearing them. Kun squinted his eyes,   
“can you zoom in on that?”  
“Yes”  
“Son of a gun” Kun huffed. On the side of the horridly painted ship were big letters “NCT- 127”.  
“Ten, get me online with that ship” he looked over to where his first mate should be standing at all times only to see Xiaojun sitting in his chair eating a granola bar.  
“Xiaojun..where’s Ten?” Kun spoke slowly, trying not to show his anger.  
“He ran after Yangyang in the right wing” the younger said without looking up.  
Kun took a step to beat the daylights out of his right-hand man until sudden realization hit.

“Winwin! Where the hell is Hendery?! Why are you doing his job?”


	4. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my first ever ao3 fic and I'm having so much fun writing it! Your comments and kudos encourage me! Thanks!- Kubo

“Hey, you know you can’t use that here, right? Are you stupid or something?”  
Doyoung hit Johnny on the head lightly. The elder put his gun away solemnly,   
“You never know what could happen, plus, it’s kind of my job..” he said.   
“To what? Shoot any alien gas ball that tries to attack us? You’ll blow up the whole planet!”  
Doyoung dramatically waved his arms around, symbolizing an explosion.  
“Ah, you’re really asking for it!” Johnny balled a fist and shook it at the medic. 

Taeyong and his navigator were a few leagues ahead of the two bickering. Yuta was pointing Taeyong to which samples they needed and which ends of that particular planet were dangerous. Taeyong wrote down furiously in his journal everything he was being told.

“Captain!!” Mark called, running off the ship.  
“Eh?” Taeyong could barely look behind until he was face to face with his youngest crew member.  
“Kid, slow down you’re going to make your head explode” he laughed.  
“You almost forgot this,” Mark lifted up a bag that held the glass sample holders. Taeyong cursed under his breath and grabbed the bag, making sure to thank the younger.

“We’re making really good progress, we’ve collected more valuable specimens in the past month that we have in the past year!” Taeyong marveled, looking at his data.  
“I wouldn’t say you have every valuable specimen unless you add me!” a voice came from behind a crater.   
Yuta facepalmed, followed by Taeyong letting out a long groan.  
“Ten”  
“The one and only!” the small boy jumped out from behind the rock. Shortly after two other boys fell over behind him in a… compromising position.  
“Idiots! I didn’t introduce you yet!” Ten explained.   
“Sorry Ten..” Yangyang and Hendery nervously laughed and stood up. The two shyly looking to the members of 127 Crew.   
“What brings you here?” Doyoung asked.  
“Yeah, state your purpose” Johnny pulled out his handgun, earning a gasp from the three.  
“He never listens..” Doyoung whispered to himself.  
“Kun told me to come down and make sure ya’ll weren’t doing anything too sus,” Ten began.  
“Did he just say ‘sus’?” Mark asked Johnny.  
“I think so” the older replied.  
“Shut up! I have ears, you know! Anyways, I came down to report and these two buffoons wanted to hitch a ride. It’s cleaning day.” He motioned over to the two boys who were playing patty cake off to the side.  
“So this is the crew of the most feared ship in space? You should be ashamed..” Yuta said.  
“Can we not have one relaxing day, Yuta-san?” Ten giggled.  
Yuta growled and made a move towards him only to be stopped by Doyoung.  
“Don’t get fired up, he’s just messing.” he said.  
“Sure are! Well, we should be going now. Some of us have work ya know? Catch you later, 127 Crew!” Ten smiled to the group and walked away.  
“Come on, kids.” He gathered the two who were play fighting and they all stood still,  
“Winwin, beam us up.” A bright light illuminated them and they were gone. Well..

“What the hell!?” Yangyang screechd.  
“That..wasn’t expected.” Mark said.  
“Winwin!” he yelled into his communicator, “the ship is in mint condition I just repaired the teleportation device yesterday! Get me out of here, this is embarrassing!”   
The boy was now running around in circles.  
Taeyong wasn’t too close but he could make out on the communicator, “won’t budge...four hours”  
To that, the younger screamed and fell to the ground.  
“You asshole! Lucas set you up, didn’t he? I know you’d never do this! Or was it Ten? When I get my hands on him I’m gonna-”  
“Hey uh, you can hang out on our ship if you want. Too much time on this planet can result in severe lung damage.” Taeyong offered.  
The younger looked at him, suspicious.   
“Give me your communicator,” Taeyong approached him, causing Yangyang to jump back,  
“Like hell I will!”  
“Please,” Taeyong gave him his best puppy eyes. The young engineer huffed and silently handed his communicator over to the captain.  
“This is Taeyong, captain of 127 crew. We’ll take in this kid,”  
“My names Yangyang!”  
“Yangyang, to prevent him from dying but only if you let us stay by your sector for that time. If not, then we’ll leave him to die until your faulty teleportation system gets back up and running.” Taeyong sat and waited for the other side to pick up again.

Winwin looked over to Kun who overheard the other captain’s proposition.   
“He’s got a point..” Winwin said softly.  
“Sadly, I agree. This’ll have to do until we can get the systems up and running but I don’t know how we can get it up without our engineer-” Kun muttered.  
“I’ll do it,” Xiaojun entered the room, “ I trained with Yangyang for three yeas in the engineering department until I realized it was a living hell. I’ll get it fixed in about two hours.”   
“You,” Kun pointed to the medic, “Are a godsend, and get out of my chair, please!”   
The younger shrugged and walked out of the room. Kun turned back to Winwin and asked for the mic,   
“Alright, two hours. Then you give us back our engineer and get out. Don’t damage him, he’s the best in the field.”  
Taeyong grinned, “Sure this, Kun. Taeyong out.” He turned off the communicator and motioned for Yangyang to follow them back to their ship.   
The younger groaned, he was blessed with the most talented and idiotic shipmates in the galaxy. He wouldn’t forget this.

Kun huffed and plopped down into his chair. He heard the doors to the bridge open behind him,   
“Hey, Kun. Haha, crazy story! So we went onto that little gas giant down there and you wouldn't believe what happ-shit!”  
“You fools! How could you lose your engineer? He was right next to you! Now he’s on the 127 Crew who knows what’ll become of him” Kun hit the two upside the head.  
Ten chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder, “Yeah, wouldn’t want him to get poison ivy or anything.” Hendery laughed with him.  
“Please go back to your stations. Ten, help Xiaojun it’s the least you can do. Don’t say a word to me until this is all resolved unless you want to get launched into uncharted space.” With that, the captain turned back around and didn’t speak.

“Follow me, Yangyang.” Johnny led the younger to the bridge.   
“What’s up with your shp design anyways? It looks like a 1990s Chuc-ee-cheese’s.” Yangyang snickered.  
“You speak English?” Johnny paused.  
“Yeah, wait, you’re not using a translator right now?” Yangyang’s eyes widened.  
“No, I thought Ten was the only one who could speak English.”   
“Dude, cool!” Yangyang said, the two high-fived.  
“Seriously though, who designed this thing? It’s got tech even I haven’t seen” Yangyang gazed upon the machines on the ship, eyes sparkling.  
Johnny smiled, “That’s all our engineer, Jungwoo. We got lucky to have him on our ship.”  
“Jungwoo...Jungwoo..you mean Kim Jungwoo?!” Yangyang exclaimed.  
“Yeah..?”  
“He was the top of all the classes, aced every test and created a new engine that changed space exploration forever! He’s a legend!”  
“Woah, really? Who knew, I thought he just made it this far from building our ship and being cute.” the older laughed.  
“Is he here now?” Yangyang pulled on Johnny’s sleeve excitedly.  
“Yeah, I’ll take you down to the engine room.”  
“Awesome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, see how the two best engineers in space interact! Also, the Dreamies ask for advice from their captain.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update I know no one rly cares ab this book I'm hoping to write more here and begin my own stories here soon thanks for supporting me <3

Mark wakes up at his normal time. He gets up and walks to his window, pondering something. If he was still in his home on Earth it would be 3am. He grew up in an old country on Earth known as Canada. He had many friends and a loving family...that is, until the great war destroyed half the globe. He was taken in by a kind space cadet by the name of Johnny Seo. The elder used to live in a country formerly known as America and raised Mark like his little brother. The two bonded over their desire to see home again. Mark used to tell Johnny “I don’t care if Canada is nothing but ash… I have to see my home again.” to which Johnny would silently agree. 

Every night Mark gets nightmares about the day it happened. It was so vivid it felt like a dream but so real it tore through his mind like a sword. The lights, the bombs, the screams. He got separated by his family looking for safety and by the time the chaos subsided he was in California. It was there Johnny and Jaehyun took care of him and became the family he never knew he needed. If those two taught him anything it was that family is worth dying for and family doesn’t leave family behind.

“Goodmorning, Johnny!” Mark sing-songed once he entered the bridge. The tall man smiled at him and patted his head.   
“Morning, Mark,” he said.  
“I’m gonna be helping Jungwoo with some stuff on the engine.”  
“Number 1: Jungwoo is kind of tied up with Yangyang and number 2: you know absolutely nothing about engineering you’re just going to pester him, aren’t you?” Johnny cocked an eyebrow at Mark that made him laugh.  
“Ahah, yeah. You’re not wrong. Welp, see you later!” With that, the younger dashed out of the bridge as fast as he came in.  
“That kid sure is something” Doyoung nudged Johnny.  
“Yup, he’s something alright.” Johnny said, smiling.  
“Jungwoo!” Mark ran down the stairs to the engine room with the speed of light.  
“I need to teleport. I gotta see the Dream Shi-” he stopped in his tracks to marvel at the contraption that was currently wrapped all around the room. His gaze fell to the center of the room and the two men who were hunched over a ball.  
“Oh, hey Mark” Jungwoo said without looking.  
“What is this ship you’re seeing?” the other boy asked.  
“Okay, first of all: what the fuck is this and second of all: who the fuck are you?” Mark asked, face filled with confusion.  
“This,” Jungwoo gestured to their creation, “is physics. And that,” he pointed to the other, “is Yangyang”  
“Uh, hi, Yangyang” Mark awkwardly waved.  
“Sup”  
“Anyways, get me to the Dream Ship please”  
“Can it wait? I’m kinda busy” Jungwoo mumbled.  
“Listen, it won’t be long and I feel like Johnny may check on me soon. I just need to do some..stuff. Please” he begged.  
“Ugh, fine” the blonde huffed and walked over to the teleporter that only he, Taeyong and Mark knew about.  
“State your mission”  
“Fuck off”  
“Alright, Uranus for you-” Jungwoo reached over to a big blue button.  
“No! I’m sorry-uh- rain check.” Mark said.  
“Clear” Jungwoo hit the right button and Mark glowed blue, then neon green, then he disappeared.  
“Woah, cool! How did you get those colors? When I configured it all I could get was this lame white color and some sparkles” Yangyang said.  
“ Hmm.. sparkles..I’m gonna have to look into that. Now, this” Jungwoo excitedly got back down to what he and the younger engineer had been working on.  
-

“Captain on the bridge!” a low voice called. As Mark walked through the halls of the Dream Ship, All Star by Smashmouth was playing off the ship-wide speakers.  
“You know, this isn’t what Jungwoo built this for.” Mark walked on the bridge, laughing.  
“Aish, he’s back” Haechan huffed and got out of the captain’s chair.  
“Yes, I’m back. I came to do a rain check and to say that you all may see me here more often.”  
“Seriously?” Jeno exclaimed.  
“Yeah. Haechan, get everyone up here asap.” Mark ordered.  
“Aye,aye, captain” The second oldest saluted.   
“Hey, hyung,” Jisung patted the captain on the shoulder, “what do we plan on doing? Because you spend most of your time with 127 Crew while we sit in space and play wii games I don’t want to sound disrespectful but what do you plan on doing as captain?” He flinched as he finished, nervously glancing at Chenle who was beside him. Mark sighed and smiled, 

“So… when I get control things will be a lot different. I want us to be equals with 127 Crew. I know that it seems like reaching the stars but look where we are!” Mark began.   
Chenle raised his hand. “Yes, Chenle.”  
“Why do we wanna be equals with our elders? Doesn’t that seem a little...radical?”  
The other members nodded in agreement, except for Haechan.  
“We need resources. If we can get on the level of my big brothers then we can get so many new things that we never would’ve dreamed of having. I want to get enough to go back to the Milky Wa-”  
“I’m going to stop you right there,” Haechan interrupted, “this isn’t a plan to go back to Earth to see the ashes of your home is it?”

Silence fell over the room.

“...Yeah. It is, Donghyuck. I wanna go back home. We may not have similar stories but we all came from the same place. Renjun and Chenle, you both came from one of the most powerful countries in the world and it was taken away from you from the Great War. Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, your home was destroyed. Mine was too, I know you miss home and would do anything to see your family again.”  
The boys looked at him, not knowing what to say.  
“Mark..” Jaemin began, “we miss home, yes but...you have a family. Your family is here and with 127 Crew. Johnny and Jaehyun loved you like a little brother for years when they could have just left you to fend for themselves. Just. Rethink this.”  
“I never think of home because I know they’re all gone. My friends, my family. They were all taken from me. I don’t choose to focus on that, though. I focus on the present and right now you are all my family and the only ones in the universe I have.” Jisung spoke up as well.  
Mark took a few steps back, he felt his head spinning like it was about to fly off.  
Donghyuck noticed his friend's stress and helped him sit down.

“Just think about it. We miss home just as much as you do and we will support you in anything you want. You’re our captain and we will follow you no matter what. That is, if you get really lost I won’t promise you that I can help find you again.” Donghyuck said this without looking Mark in the eyes. 

“Family doesn’t leave family behind.”  
“Yeah…” Mark trailed off. He stood up and patted his crew on the back before sitting in his chair.  
“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” He said suddenly.   
“Wh-what about 127 Crew?” Renjun asked, panicked.  
“Forget ‘em. I wanna explore.” Mark signaled for Jaemin to take off.  
“What do you mean forget ‘em?” Donghyuck huffed and strode up to the captain, staring daggers at him.  
“Why can’t I just explore with my best friends? Don’t you wanna get out of this galaxy and travel uncharted space like our heros did?” Mark said.  
“Yeah!” Chenle and Jisung immediately cheered. Mark looked over to Renjun and Jeno who smiled at him.  
“Of course we do!” Jeno said.  
“Are you sure?” Jaemin asked. Mark looked up from his lap, eyes sparkling,  
“Yes”  
Jaemin was uneasy but if the captain was sure then he would do anything. That’s what he agreed to when Mark recruited him.  
“Yes, sir!”  
-  
“So…” Kun began, pacing the room. He ran a hand through his pink locks and stared at the wall.  
“So what..?” Ten prompted him.  
“I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR I GOT MY-” Hendery began singing only to be smacked on the head by their medic. “What the hell, Xiaojun?” he whined.  
“Is no one else worried about how that 127 Crew is treating our Yangyang?” Ten spoke up, looking around the room at uninterested faces.

Kun was staring at a potted plant by the door, Xiaojun was pinching Hendery’s cheeks (to which the younger opposed), Lucas was polishing a gun and Winwin was quietly listening to music in the corner.

“You guys are the- “ he took Lucas’ gun and lightly hit him on the head, “WORST”  
“Waaaaaah,” Lucas screamed before grabbing his head and dramatically falling to the floor.   
“Geez, calm down Mr. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul” Hendery said, shaking him.

“I’m genuinely worried about our baby in the hands of a powerful ship and all you can do is whine!” Ten spat.

To this, the youngest in the room couldn’t argue with him so he just sat back down next to Xiaojun.

“Kun! Good morning! Is our teleporter working yet?” Ten waved his hands in the bubblegum haired captain’s face. He snapped out of his trance and diverted his attention to Ten.

“Yeah...you were in charge of that, remember? You and Xiaojun and based off the satisfied smirk from him I’m assuming it is done and he just didn’t want to share the credit.” Kun glanced over at the medic who shot a thumbs up his way.   
Ten rolled his eyes and sat down.

“Xiaojun, get our kid up here so we can continue on our course, we’ve lost too much time as it is”  
“Roger that!” The medic said before running out. 

“You know, Kun-ge” the first mate sat on the arm of Kun’s chair.

“I told you not to call me that,” the captain blushed, “ what is it?”  
“You’re really bad at this captain thing, you know?” He said, preoccupied with his nails despite talking with his captain. 

“Yeah...okay get off my chair,” he shoved the younger aside.  
Ten dusted himself off and stuck his tongue out at Kun before returning to his post.

“Xiaojun! How’s our engineer coming?”

-  
“So this goes into this and- I can’t believe we’re almost done with this nuclear prototype!” Jungwoo exclaimed excitedly. The younger engineer smiled and nodded his head vigorously,

“I know, it’s so cool to finally have someone who speaks my language!”

“So thi-huh?” Jungwoo looked up to see his new friend glowing, sparkling.

“No! Can this wait please- Jungwoo! Bye!” Yangyang frantically shook hands with the blonde before completely disappearing.

“Shit.” Jungwoo muttered.


End file.
